Howard (Uninvited Guest)
Howard is a character in the 1999 thriller movie Uninvited Guest. He is portrayed by the actor Mel Jackson. History Background Debbie tells Tammy that Howard was the person of her affection (even during their childhood). Sometime after this, he reciprocates her feelings and the two got married. Their marriage becomes a rocky one, with Howard losing Debbie's late mother's $10,000 insurance policy while gambling, and the lack of intimacy between them. In the Movie Howard returns to his house and witnesses Debbie in her birthday suit (the latter who wants to celebrate their three year anniversary), he then tells her that him, Mo, and Tre are still working on the script, much to her dissatisfaction. Outside their ideas conflict with Howard's, they then get a ring on the doorbell and they find a stranger claiming car trouble, and they brought him into the house. With Silk's suggestion, the men decide to take a break and play a game of poker, until Debbie and Tammy return. While trying to find a conclusion for their project, Howard and the other two men get a ring on the doorbell. This time it was a police officer looking for a wanted fugitive; Silk catches them by surprise and holds them at gunpoint. He was later bound and gagged, watching as Debbie and Silk were having sex in the jacuzzi and was spotted, Silk forces everyone downstairs to where Mo, Tre, and the unconscious cop are located. Silk decides to let the married couple speak to each-other one final time, before leaving to get rid of the cop's body and car, Howard becomes outraged by the affair and argues with his wife. When Debbie and Silk go upstairs, Howard, Mo, and Tre discussed their situation, Howard watched on as Silk kills Mo, and was almost killed himself but was spared when his wife calms the fugitive down. Before long, they suddenly get a ring on the doorbell and they find out it was Tammy looking for Debbie, Howard tells her that his wife wasn't home (although she is seen on the side with Silk pointing at him). Afterwards Howard makes a bet to Silk that if Tre wins, they go free; but if Silk wins, they die; he agrees to it and beats Tre easily until the latter hits him from behind with a block of wood. Tammy comes downstairs and they all watched as Tre was killed. Howard was freed by Debbie and the two make a plan. Howard comes downstairs after seemingly contacting the police, just then Howard frees Silk and reveals that: he hired Silk to kill Mo and Tre; that they had met each-other before; him making a new story after his previous script didn't sell; and that he still has the $10,000, to which he gave Silk half of. Upstairs in the kitchen Howard waits for Silk to return and tells him that they must stick to the script, they soon get into an altercation after Howard insults him. Shortly after Tammy tries to compliment and sweet-talk Howard, in which he laughs off, before singing about the deaths before going upstairs. When Silk returns to the house, Howard talks about the final phase of his plan, which Silk questioning him that he's throwing everything away for a mere fantasy. Undeterred by this he tells Silk that he should just kill the two remaining women. Howard later goes upstairs into the bedroom where he finds that his plan backfired with Debbie having Silk's gun and the two conversed about the fate of their marriage, despite his offer of making her the hero of the story, Debbie soon decides that he should go to jail, at that moment Tammy appears and Howard swipes the gun from his wife. With the weapon in his possession - thereby regaining control of the situation, Howard watches as an injured Silk regains consciousness and asks for his gun back to which Howard refuses; he tells the women that they can make an easy alibi by shifting the blame on Silk for the murders. Soon it was revealed that Howard had talked Tammy into joining him in making the "story" and that they were implied to be having sex. As he asks Tammy and Debbie on what their decision is, Silk suddenly grabs his arm, telling Debbie to escape, but he breaks free and accidentally shoots his wife. Shocked by the ordeal, Howard kills Silk moments after in an effort to tie up "loose ends". The police, paramedics, and detectives come with the civilians out of the house. Howard and Tammy gives the detective an alibi of Silk being Debbie's murderer and that Tammy killed him in self-defense. After the detective leaves, they conversed about both their bittersweet victory and the "celebration" that comes right after. However one the the crew members had discovered a camcorder under the bed and shows it to the detective, the latter respond "play it back" (implying that they found out the truth, and that both Howard and Tammy were arrested soon after). Personality Howard is shown to to be very ambitious in his pursuit to become an accomplished script-writer. However this singular desire had also motivated him into achieving this goal by any means, such as hiring the criminal Silk to kill everyone except himself. Trivia *Howard is revealed to be the main antagonist, as revealed in the movie's plot twist. **He was responsible for hiring Silk to kill Mo and Tre (his two friends). **He plan to use their deaths to promote his story. **He killed his wife (albeit on accident); whilst turning on Silk moments after serving his purpose. *Although he tells Silk to give him a reason to hate Debbie, he was still outraged about the affair (which shows that he still does care about her). But at the same time, he was indirectly responsible for it, due to both the lack of intimacy and never telling Silk that an affair was out of the question. *It is said that Howard was having an affair of his own with Tammy, in spite of him lashing out at his wife. *As it turns out, Howard is the mysterious person whom Silk met after he ran away from the store. Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Mastermind